Talk:"Victory Is Mine!"
This is one of the many changes in today's skill balance, but noting that on this skill seems especailly important due to its prevailent use, unfortunately I don't have the runes to see the values at max attribute points. --Melonhead901 23:06, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :The fact that it is now a targeted shout makes those mass conditioning Apply Poison builds a complete bomb, but opens up the possibility of condition-stacking sins using this to refill their health and energy. Kessel 09:51, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ---- Alright, an image that matches this skill in name doesn't seem technically possible (database doesn't like "Victory_is_Mine!".png or Victory_is_Mine!.png), so should there be a redirect from Victory is Mine!? Then a simple filename change, and the skill bar template will work with this. - Evil_Greven 09:02, 2 March 2006 :Why does work but not ? 69.124.143.230 09:15, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::Not sure, then. I noticed this just now as well... "For Great Justice!" works, but when I tried to name the image "Victory is Mine!" it refused to play along. If you can get it to work, please feel free to go ahead. - Evil_Greven 09:16, 2 March 2006 :::That's really odd. Somebody call FireFox! =D 69.124.143.230 09:26, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::Victory is Mine pic is 64px --Gares Redstorm 09:28, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::::That's the problem. 69.124.143.230 09:32, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::::Image:"Victory is Mine!".jpg is not uploadable. 09:34, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::::Indeed... a lot of the skills (and I believe FireFox fixed many of them today, and I fixed a few) are not represented on the skill bar template properly. See W/Me Hydra Slayer for an example. - Evil_Greven 09:51, 2 March 2006 ::::::See Project:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs#Upload Bug. --Rainith 10:35, 2 March 2006 (CST) and Category:Upload_errors ;) we're keeping track of them 22:45, 4 March 2006 (CST) reference couldn't this be a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Specifically the black knight's battle with King Arthur. After Arthur cuts an arm (or two) from the black knight he says "Victory is Mine!". I think this may be a reference here becuase at that time the black knight was suffering from at least one Deep Wound. Prob also Bleeding and Crippled. And, if you want to be really accurate, prob Weakness as well! (btw arthur seems to regain his energy very quickly after his fight) :) :: Soqed Hozi :: 09:06, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Or Stewie Griffin of family guy? http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Family_Guy --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) Wow AoE to targeted is like being with a truck carrying nerf guns.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :damn, just because of Vimway trappers they nerf a good PvE warrior skill. :( --Carth 12:57, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::I think cleansing HA of a long-running disease is more important than a few niche pve builds :) — Skuld 13:00, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::I think worrying about the "cleanliness" of HA is like sterilizing the needle for lethal injection. ;) --Epinephrine 18:51, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::Lol, good one :p — Skuld 18:53, 20 December 2006 (CST) I HATE ANET I can't believe they nerfed this. do they have no frickin brains? i mean what the hell is the point of nerfing this??????? --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 18:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) :To wash out the filth that clogged the lower levels of tombs. Have a nice day. — Skuld 18:45, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::The W/Me Hydra Slayer build was my main source of money and now i'm pretty much screwed. Thanks Anet for screwing everything up! --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 18:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::tbh, I think a large section of PvP is more important than an obscure farming method, especially in a PvP game :p prehaps you can try Witte's W/D elona build? — Skuld 18:57, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I know this topic is old, but I just read it :P. Though I agree that a skill change should not be stopped just because of a few farming builds, and lets face it Anet are always trying to stop those. I don't agree that GW is just a PvP game. They supplied a PvE game so those who don't like playing PvP can enjoy playing something else with friends. The thing that annoys me about their nerfs is you hardly ever see them nerf a skill to improve it in PvE, its always changed for PvP. I hardly ever play PvP so I have seen the game get harder and harder in PvE, not because they added harder content (though they have done that too) but because they nerfed skills for PvP. That said, I can see why they nerf a lot of them, its just annoying to us PvE'ers. I think they should give some skills different functions in PvE and PvP. So for example: If you are in PvE the skill is AoE, but in PvP its single target. Just my thoughts on it anyway :) -- Rin 13:04, 05 January 2008 (GMT) Madness! Madness? This is SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!1!! --Mgrinshpon 09:32, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Look at the skill icon, for everyone who didn't understand the reference to 300. It's like King Leonidas! --Mgrinshpon 10:40, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Now look at how long this icon has existed for, then how long 300 has. Lord of all tyria 10:43, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::: LOL --Luigi (T/ ) 14:13, 7 June 2007 (CDT) There's nothing in gw that's a 300 reference. Let's put you on a battlefield with a sword and see how many references you become. --8765 14:18, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::What about "This is Hard Mode!"? ~~ But agree, ViM can be only Monty Python's reference. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:23, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually the Original 300 was made in 1967 i believe..... so in reality 300 the movie is older than GW. Anyone else find the icon faggoty? The face just make me want to punch him so bad >.< 01:04, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :It looks like Squidward off of Spongebob in one of the newer episodes where apparently he turns into a hunk rofl. Pretty much one of the funniest episodes because Spongbob is cutting his toenails while they had some hippy music playing in the background while he had hairy legs. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 02:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) What about Turai Ossai's story in the Bonus Mission Pack? That is definitly a 300 reference. -Jax010 05:21, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::*cough* paragons...-- 13:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Boss' name is incorrect: Sakalo, not Jono I looked and looked and looked in Witman's Folly for Jono Yawpyawl, to no effect. The boss' name is Sakalo Yawpyawl, NOT Jono! :... That's because Sakalo spawns in Witman's, and Jono spawns in Talus Chute. It's right on the page. --Macros 20:38, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Incorrect "Spelling" There are no quotes surrounding the in-game name. Can someone fix this page? I don't feel confident enough to do it myself, with all the links, templates, etc. These other four skills have the same problem. * Fear Me! * I Will Avenge You! * I Will Survive! * To the Limit! Thanks. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 06:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :wtf? When did that happen? It's definitely new --Gimmethegepgun 06:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::IDK... I was updating my Elites checklist and I noticed that the gwiki checklist has the Tactics skills listed in a different order than they are listed in-game. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 06:49, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ok sereously... Who has yet to look at this skill icon and not think this picture?> http://www.hetemeel.com/archive/haha%20Im%20creating%20dynamic%20IMAGES!!1!.jpg -- 13:26, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Renamed Yes, they wasted time renaming this skill to capitalize the 'I' in 'Is'. I'll take care of moving the template and icon later, don't have time right now. —Dr Ishmael 12:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC)